MY BLOG!
by KKandPercy
Summary: I'm Jess. I'm here to tell you everything about whats going on in my life and, for you finnfangirls,  about Finn's life. He's dating Amanda right now. Dont You wanna know what's going on?
1. HI!

**Hey so i wrote this story because I was bord. My friend really likes this story.. :) She helped me witht he story! Two things you must know... One: The musical that you're about to read about, was made u by me and Aly-owl2. And Yes, We DID write some of it. Two: Zak Tamson will be coming im my new story( The title still needs to be decided.) He is mentioned in this, also. You see, in the new story, Finn Gets fired and Zak replaces him. Amanda hates Zak and FInn wants his job back. **

** I AM in progress in writing more chapters for my other stories but.. I have been very busy. Also, I am bad at grammer. I'll admit that. Lol but you have to know that Jess in this blog is OOC. And somethings that are written is SUPOSSED to be like that. I only write my Fanfictions are for fun and because Aly-owl2 wants me to write them. ( LOL) So yeah.. not much else to say. No flaming please.. there's no point in flaming. So please ENJOY!**

**I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM KEEPERS**

Hello! I'm Jess. I'm super bored right now so I am writing this blog. I am here to talk about the latest things going on with the Kingdom Keepers. Including the one and only Finn Whitman. That's right Fangirls, I will tell you about Finn Whitman. BTW did you know his name is Lawrence Finnegan Whitman? But SHH don't let him know that I told you.

So Finn is dating my sister. It's, like, weird. I swear I wouldn't be surprised if the Finngirls sent her death threats. Like this one girl, Jeannie. She LOVES Finn. When she found those two were together.. oh she was mad. She totally messed with Amanda. Dyed part of Amanda's hair green( Amanda was SUPER mad. You should've seen Finn's face when she came in with green in her hair! It took forever to get out!), Jeannie locked her in a closet so she would miss her date with Finn ( I told Finn that was going to happen.), she put ductape on Amanda while she was sleeping (It was awkward when she crossed over, but super funny because Maybeck told Finn to go save the damsel(Amanda) in distress. HAHA), then.. Jeannie dyed her hair again... but this time Pink. It was Funny! ( SHHHH don't tell her I said that!)

So some Finn fans have been following my twitter. They have been asking me questions about him and I want to give you the answer on my Blog! Owlfan54 asks:_ Does Finn hate any of the DHI's? _HAHA.. Does he? Well, No. He's too nice too. BUT if I was Finn I would hate Maybeck. He's annoying. TRUST ME.

Another Finnfan named Crazedperson31 asks:_ Why are Finn and Amanda even together? _Well.. I dont know. Obviously they like each other. But, crazedperson31, you probably wish Amanda would mysteriously dissapear. I'm sorry ,but if that happened... Finn would not love you. He would be busy looking for Amanda. I know.. it's sad. Also, Why WOULD you want to date Finn? He's annoying! Anyway... next Question...

.Cool asks: _How did Finn and Amanda meet? _Seriously? I dont know! I don't CARE! But if I were to Imagine... They met on a rainy day.. WAIT scratch that... ONE DAY IN THE MAGIC KINGDOM, Finn was off doing nothing and spotted a girl. Her name was Jess. He saw that she was Awesome! Well.. She IS JESS. How can she not be awesome? Anyway, he also saw a girl next to her. Her name was Amanda. Amanda and Finn locked eyes and that is how their love began.

FinnFANGIRL26 says: _I know where Finn lives. _That's not really a question and you are a stalker. And you have no chance with Finn.

Well.. this is all the weird Questions I am answering for today. On another topic.. I am writing a musical. Well.. Philby and I are writing a musical. You see, Finn and Amanda were being annoying so we came up with the MUSICAL! It's all about Finn and Amanda and their LOVE! I might be posting it! That is if you, My fans, want me too. ( P.S. Finn and Amanda thought we were kidding about the musical thing... HAHA We already wrote part of it! Muhahha) BTW Philby, if you are reading this.. you owe me Five bucks AND text me about the music! ( P.S. I don't care if you and Willla are doing something.. Text me anyway! )

Sooo another thing to talk about. There's a new guy...His name is Zak Tamson. He's HOT. He has PERFECT HAIR! I'm telling you he does! I broke up with Rob. Which is good for me because this Zak dude ROCKS! He's the bad boy no parent would want their kid to date. Well.. maybe he's not _that_ bad. He's just the cool dude with the dark brown eyes and the mysterious smile. But Amanda hates him. I don't know why. Maybe because he replaced Finn. Oh well. He's hot so.. I'm GOOD. Oh no.. what if he thinks i'm a creeper? Oh no.. I HOPE HE HATES READING! ***Panics***

Well... I should go.. I hope to keep you updated on all things Finn Whitman! I will also not try to panic about ZaK! HEHEHE See ya! And remember... When squirrels Quack.. Somethings wrong with the pie in your shoe. Lol!

~ Jess :)


	2. About the kk's!

**Hey! So I wrote another chap! Woohoo. So This is random.. like always. ENJOY.**

Yo. Right now I am doing nothing. HAHA so I figured to write more of my blog. I've been getting more questions from fans and.. crazyfans. But before I get into those question I am going to talk to you about something important. I am going to tell you about the Kingdom keepers. Trust me, you will love this.

You probably want to know about me. Well, I'm waaay cooler than Maybeck. I also like long walks on the beach, flowers, and any guys with perfect hair. *cough* Zak Tamson *cough* I also love hanging out with friends and bugging them. :) (By the way.. Turns out Zak didn't read my blog. ***Relief*** ) I'm very weird and see who sould belong with who. Like Finn and Amanda. Meant to be. But enough about me. Lets talk about someone else.

Amanda Lockhart. She's cool yet weird. And she's always in denial. She cares too much about people. Well, mainly Finn. She dreams about FInn. ( No really i'll go to wake her um and hear her mumble," Finn? No.. Maleficent.. don't hurt him.. He's too hot to die.") By the way, if you're a FinnFangirl and have a problem with Amanda you can find her on weekdays at the Frozen Marble. ;)

Philby. Did you know his first name is Dell? It's weird ,but it fits him. He's really geeky. He also has a secret crush on Willa. He just doesn't know it yet. It's that whole denial thing. Ugh, I already had to deal with Famanda. Now this? Ugh..Teens. Anyway, Philby tries to be funny, but he's just not. I mean who says "Fantasmic" in random situations? He's also easy to prank. One time I told him Willa had a boyfriend and he freaked out. Then Willa walked in and he was like : Do you really have a boyfriend? It was funny because she said " Where did you hear that?" The he said, " Jess." And I said, " I just got here. What are you talking about?" He was confused the rest of the night. HAHA. Moving on to the next Keeper.

Willa Angelo. Her real name is Isabella. I think that's a cool name. Now what you must know about Willa is that she LOVES Philby. She LOOOOVVVEEESSS him. She just won't admit it. Oh Well.

Maybeck is annoying. That's a fact. If you have never met Maybeck...consider yourself lucky. He pulls too many pranks. But only on Finn because.. well I dont know why. Finn is easy to prank I guess. Anyway Maybeck also thinks he's amazing. Honestly.. I don't see it. He's not that great. Wanna know his secret fear? He is afraid of... Purple Ponies. It's weird. I don't even fully understand it. Moving on...

Charlene Turner is one of those blonds who is a cheerleader. She's pretty cool and popular. Most guys like her. One thing you might want to know about her is that she came up with the pet names for Finn and Amanda. And for Philby and Willa. She good with that kind of stuff.

Finn Whitman. He dating Amanda and all fangirls are jealous. Every girl loves him. It's really funny. You would think he would be popular at his school but no.. he has to deal with Lousy Louskii. I only know that because Amanda tells me. (She really should stop telling me that kind of stuff.) Finn is also weird. He may be all cool to you but in reality.. he's just plain weird. He also HATES snakes. He like the Indiana Jones of our time. See.. what did I tell you? He's weird.

Sooo... I have to answer a few questions from my fans. First question is from Finnfanatic ( Okay.. thats scary.) : _OMW! I go to Finn's school! He's SOOOO awesome , but he doesn't know me! Help Jess! If you do I'll get Zak to like you! I have connections!_

First of all. That's not a question.. more like a plead for help. But I must say, your offer is tempting. Zak is amazing... How do you even have connections? So i'll help you. Just go up to Finn and say " Hi". That should work. Just remember.. Zak. I'm expecting him to like me by the end of the week!

Another question is from .weird :_ Seriously? Finn Whitman? LAME. Can you please put something more important on your blog?.. like.. saving the penguinos?_

First of all..You are weird. And Finn is way better than.. penguinos. And Penguinos aren't REAL. I think you are thinking of PENGUINS. Shesh..

Well I better go before Jeannie has enough time to hurt Amanda. ( That has happened before) See ya!

~Jess 3


	3. Stupid love triangles

**Hi! I enjoyed the reveiw from MAYBECK. It was funny. And i will talk about it in the blog. Oh! TY Aly_owl2 for your help! And For a friend who had no idea he was helping me. (Muhahaha) :) ( Sorry for typos. Im not perfect, you know..)ENJOY!**

I am back! turns out.. I was too late. Jeannie actually hurt Amanda. Or at least attempted too. Haha.. Poor Amanda. She has Finn so I think she'll be good. For those of you wondering about Philby and I's Musical... It is going VERY WELL. ( Muhahhaha)

So.. one of my LOVING fans... named MAYBECK... Reviewed on my blog... WHY DID YOU LET ZAK READI IT? I _LOOOVE_ HIM! HOW DARE YOU! And.. YOU'RE WEIRD. I still dont understand why Zak would actually read this.. UNLESS... _He's_ stalking me. ZAK if you're reading this I figured it out! You LOVE ME _and_ YOU'RE FOLLOWING MY BLOG! YAY!

So talking about something COMPLETELY random.. Muffins. Muffins are very good. YUM.

Love triangles. First of all,... weird shape. Secondly, WHAT UP WITH THEM! There are TOO MANY love triangles in the world. FOR EXAMPLE:

FINN, CHARLENE, AMANDA.

WILLA, MAYBECK, PHILBY.

Maleficent, Chernabog, Jafar. (EWW)

Mara, Mick, Amber

Fabain, joy, nina

jerome, mara, mick

jason, piper, reyna

annabeth, percy, rachel

logan, new person, camille

logan lerman, fan girl one , fan girl two (NO ONE EVER KNEW)

Carly, Sam, Freddie

Leo, Thalia, Ice Princess Khoine

Hepheastus, Ares, Aphrodite

katniss, peeta, gale ( ... )

max, fang, dylan

Thomas, Brenda, Teresa ( ! Tomresa. END OF STORY)

Thomas, Aris, Teresa

Jess, Rob, Maybeck ( dork)

Jess, Finn, Amanda ( ME... with.. FINN? EW..)

Annabeth, Percy, Luke

Thalia, Luke, Nico

Thalia, Luke, Annabeth

Suki, C. J. , Ian ( HES HOT)

Ian, emily, C.J

gabe, suki, senor guapo

Jasper, Maggie, Henry

Henry, Maggie, other weird person

Liam, sal, maddie

jeannie, Finn, Amanda

Leo, Piper, Jason

Percy, Annabeth, Probably some OTHER annoying girl

sharpay, troy, gabriella

Fabian, Patricia, Nina

Alfie, Amber, Mick

Victor, Crow, umm... Crow? No. Trudy? Whatever... the pin! "I WANT TO HEAR A PIN DROP. haHAHAHA"

Mr. sweet, daphne, victor

Mick, PE teacher, jason

mitchie, shame,...emoness(nate)

James, vampire slayer, Katy (Little fangirl I know.)

Fabian, Nina, Katy( Yup.. same fangirl. SHE SCARES ME.)

cal, cj, ian

James, Camille, Logan

Jess, Rob, Zak Tamson

Jess, Amanda, Zak Tamson.

These triangles of stupidness are from * PLEASE NOTE.. Some of these My friend and I just thought of..Im not that big into HSM. LOL * : The maze runner, House of Anubis, Icarly, Tower Prep, Unnatural History, Maximium Ride, Hunger games, Percy Jackson, The lost hero, High shool musical, Camp rock, Logan LERMAN ( he has PERFECT HAIR... Muhahah ), Time Riders,Big time Rush, KK, and Disney Villains.

So now you know about this.. craziness. We must talk about a CERTAIN love triangle. Actually.. the LAST one. Me, Amanda, and Zak. THIS IS CRAZY! Zak and I are MEANT TO BE! And he keeps flirting with Amanda.. but than again.. he's probably doing that to bug Finn.

So anyway... Right now I'm so bord. I don't know what I should do. Wanna hear a story? Well, if you don't then.. read anyway. You see, the other day Maybeck was being stupid. VERY stupid. He brought a baseball when he crossed over. A BASEBALL. I have no idea why. When I asked him he said " Just Cuz." WHAT THE HECK? So later on, Philby and him walk around the Disneyland park. (being in Disneyland... Long story.. invovles random crossovers) I followed them. NO I'M NOT A STALKER! Anyway, they go to Indiana Jones. Maybeck started throwing the ball to Philby. ( By the way.. why didn't they bring Finn?... oh yeah.. he's the goody two-shoes.) So Maybeck went to throw the ball to Philby but he threw it at some sort of genorator that was placed in line. Then..It busts into flames.

Oh.. don't you love those idiots?

The two were freaked out and totally scared so they ran straight to escher's keep. Now.. this time I didn't follow because I had a feeling Finn and Amanda would be walking by.

And I was right.

Finn turned and saw the generator thing in flames and gave a look like: _What the heck happened?_

Wha was even funnier because the two walked away so they wouldn't be blamed for this.

The next day, it was said that Disneyland had a small fire and they had no clue how it started. But I knew... I KNEW... And plan to use it against Maybeck in my time of need! :D

I better go before... penguins attack! YUP! BYE!

~Jess :D


	4. I lost the game

**HI! I wanted to say thanks for reviews! I'm glad you like my randomness. And to my reviewers.. MUHAHAHAHa.. *cough* AMANDA, MAYBECK* cough* ( Also.. Part of this is based off the play SPRING PROM MAGIC) Thanks to my Bff for ideas! ENJOY! :)**

Hi... Okay.. I must say something to AMANDA and MAYBECK.. you know the people who reviewed.. WELL.. First off... Amanda... Yes.. I hate it too.. but YOU are in a love triangle. It's okay.. You end up with Finn anyway. NOW MAYDORK... PHANTOM?REALLY? ... ALSO.. Zak doesn't hate me. AND he doesn't think i'm creepy. Gosh.

So I must tell you about "the game". This is how you play the game and for those of you who know what the game is, you just lost the game. Understand? No? Let me explain. YOU SEE, " the game" is a game everyone plays. The whole point is to NOT THINK OF THE GAME. If you think of the game.. you lose. And if you think of the game... you say " I LOST THE GAME!" It's a game that is fun for everyone ( and fun to bug pople on Facebook about!). PLAY THE GAME! Hopefully I explained it well enough.. OH WELL.

Now to talk about Zak. For those of you reading " i blame the poison apple" well.. Zak isn't mean. I LOOVE him. ( i'm so glad i broke up with Rob!) His hair.. is perfect. It's dark brown... but PERFECT... AND HIS EYES! *swoons* Oh my... i'm getting hyper just thinking about it.. oh no I might have to talk all old fashion now because of my hyperness! So now I MUST tell you a story about him...

There I was...In my dreadful class of pure boringness when it happened... It was the most ROMATIC THING since Hannah Montana found Jake Ryan! ( Until they broke up. Ew.. why am i even talking about these freaks?) There I was trying to tell Amanda about something completely random until he came up and actually SPOKE TO ME! He said" Jess, can you pass this note to Amanda?" I tell you, ALMOST SWOONED RIGHT THEN AND THERE!

Now I know what you're thinking.. He barley said anything to me! But you must understand.. our relationship is starting VERY SLOWLY. And He will be my boyfriend. He just doesn't know it yet. Hehe.

Moving on... So I did something stupid. I asked Maybeck to help me spy on Finn and Amanda. He didn't want to help me.. but remember that story I told you about? The one with the baseball? Well, I told him I saw the whole thing. So guess who's helping me now? HAHA! So he helped me set up cameras in Innoventions so I could spy on Amanda and Finn. Unfortuantely, Maybeck has a big mouth and told Philby who told Finn who told Amanda who got mad at me. So now I must get Maybeck back. But how? I could get ponies and paint them purple, lock him in Space mountain ( But the last time I suggested that.. Finn got mad and said that was a "stupid idea". What does he know anyway? Overtakers won't capture him _again_! There's no risk! I think... ), or... I could.. uhh.. hmm.. i'm not sure. I'll ask Charlene or Willa. They will help me. I would ask Amanda but.. she's no help. She thinks stuff like that is "wrong". Coming from the girl who lied to Finn about he abilities. Seriously.. why wait _forever _to tell him you can beat him up?

Well, it's getting late and Mrs. Nash is allready yelling at me to get off the computer. Man she's annoying. Like Jeannie. Yes, it's true what they say. Jeannie is naturally annoying. AHH! Mrs. Nash keeps yelling at me! Well, I better go... Hope to update soon! And remember! Dont think about the game.. or you'll lose. Man... I lost the game! AHHH...

~Jess :)


	5. Lists to His heart!

**HI! Thanks for reviews! This is something I wrote In Drama Rehearsal. YES.. I am drama freak. Right now we are preforming Runaways. Very good play! If you ever read it, I am Evelyen.**

Hi. Well.. Mrs. Nuthead totally took my phone away. GRR. But did Jeannie get in trouble when she is one the computer after "lights out"? NOPE!

So.. now to talk about ZAK! YAY! But.. I bet you are getting annoyed with me because( Crud muffins I lost the game.) I am in love with Zak. You're probably wondering how I would be able to get a guy like him.. well I have ways. You see I have this list.

**FIVE WAYS TO GET THE GUY YOU LIKE TO LIKE YOU BACK WITHOUT HYPNOTIZING HIM! **_(results may vary)_

**1.** Tell him his hair is Amazing. Note: if said in a stalker-ish way he will back away slowing holding a pencil at you like a weapon. PSHH no that didn't happen to me! ok.. yes it did. Not my fault Zaks hair is the bomb!

**2.** Tell him his eyes are as blue as the caspian sea. Note: If he doesn't have blue eyes.. well.. we only make THAT mistake once. NOT MY FAULT ZAK HAS DARK BROWN EYES! GAH!

**3.** While holding some books walk into him "accidentally " and say" OMW! I'M SOO SORRY!" Note: Make sure you are in a practical place. Don't bring school books to DisneyWorld. NOT SMART.

**4.** Offer hom a peice of cheesecake. Note: Make sure he likes cheescake. ( Zak likes pie. GRRR!)

**5.** NEVER EVER say something stupid in front of him... AND your friends. One day I blurted randomly : DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES? CUZ I DO! I mean.. muuffffiiinnnss.

So as yo can see, I have to the list. Hopefully it will work for you better than it did for me. Which is why I have ANOTHER LIST!

**THE LIST TO USE IF THE OTHER LIST FAILS!**

**1. **Never give up on your love. Unless... he LEAVES YOU AT SPACE MOUNTAIN ALONE AT NIGHT WITH YOUR SISTER! *cough* Um..

**2.** If he acts like a jerk then hopefully you will not like him. If he does something nice (LIKE ZAK!) you know there is hope for you and him. People can change.

**3. **Lock Amanda up- I MEAN... If it so happens that he is flirting with your sister who technically has a boyfriend then you shoud lock her up in a closet while you steal the guy and make him look for overtakers with you.

**4.** If number three doesn't work then make sure the guy ( Zak( gets locked in a closet.

**5.** If number four doesn't work then.. Make another list.

So as you can see, I have ideas on how to make Zak MINE! It will work. I had a dream about him last night. We were in the Matterhorn and he threw his shoe at the yeti. Then the yeti got mad and started chasing him. Ohhh Zak..

Then I had this other dream about MUFFINS! I miss that dream.

By the way.. I had a vision.. about Finn and Amanda. I TOTALY KNEW THEY WERE GOING TO END UP TOGETHER! *Ahem*..

Well.. I must go and bug Amanda about Finn! It'll be SOO MUCH FUNN! I can see her now!

Amanda: Jess, shut up!

Me: You like him! You like him! You like him!

Amanda: *throws pillow at me and I fall off the bed*

Me: YOU LIKE HIMM! YOU LIKE HIM!

AWW! Can't wait! TTYL! :D

~ Jess :)


	6. The VIDEO

**Yo. So I must tell you something before you read this chapter. Miranda. SHE like Zak is a character created that also in a different KK Fanfiction. HOPEFULLY Aly-owl2 will post it soon. YUP.**

HII! It's me Jess. HMM alot of things have been going on. Take for instance, Finn Whitman. This annoying girl keeps stalking him. She's new at his school.. Her name is Miranda. She's kinda creepy. She wore an " i love Finn" shirt one day. Either she's a _really_ great actress OR she has competition with Jeannie. In fact, they DID have competition. It was disturbing. SO for those of you fangirls out there that are upset with this, YOU can find these two at the park THIS SATURDAY. Why I know that? Finn was annoyed with them so he told them that he'd meet them there between 2 and 4. More like 2 and _never_. I'm soo bringing my camera.

SO did you see the new Video of Finn on youtube? Poor Finn. He doesn't even know about it. You see one night, Philby had his laptop and found this Video of Finn that was made by his little sister. In it Finn was walking through the door and tripped and fell. IT WAS SOO FUNNY! Then she puts words at the end saying : HE IS AN EPIC FAIL. I've never laughed so hard. Then He walked in the door and asked why we were laughing. We didn't tell him about the Video. I know.. We're Evil.

What was even more funny was the next week the Video went viral. THEN his sister made another Video. This time she PURPOSELY made him fall down the stairs. It was absolutely halarious. He still doesn't even know about these videos. Oh Finn.. what do these fangirls see in you..? Better question.. What does Amanda see in you?

Ugh that reminds me. Amanda kept me up ALL LAST NIGHT. She kept talking in her sleep... Finn this.. Finn that... Finn's Amazing!.. Noo Maleficent! Dont kill my love! ... I swear if she keeps me awake all night ONE MORE TIME, I will lock her in a closet! As much as I care for my sister.. she gets on my last nerve. OH no! She'd walking in now! DANNNGG IT! *Two minutes of waiting for Amanda to leave* PHEW that was close. WELL .. I must go.. I'll update soon! :)

~Jess.

HI! This is Amanda. I hacked Jess's Blog. Aren't I bad? So to get her back.. I will tell you a LITTLE story. When Jess met Zak she kept talking about him NON STOP. She also FOLLOWED HIM HOME. Well.. Must be going! hehe...

~Amanda. 3


	7. shovel or frying pan?

**Hi. Soooorrrry for the late update. I was SOOO busy. Crazy past few weeks. I will (hopefully soon) post more in my other stories ( if you even follow them). **

Hi! SO I'm like totally going to kill Amanda. The story about Zak and me following him was A LIE. Yes it was. _WHAT?_ _You don't believe me? _Fine then Whatever. But I have a perfect plan to get her back. I just have one problem. I need to decide to use a shovel or a frying pan. You see a shovel is good for many reasons.

_Reasons why a shovel is good._

1. knocking people out.

2. burying the body. ( I DO NOT SUGEST THIS TO MY VEIWERS! JAIL IS BAD!)

3. you can pretend it's a baseball bat.

4. use it as a deformed sword.

5. you can throw it a people.

_Reasons why frying pans are good._

1. it was in the movie tangled. ( Totally a bonus.)

2. knock people out.

3. Cook with!

4. in some frying pans you can make CORN BREAD!

can swing it around like a sword.

So as you can see I need to pick one. I bet you want to know my plan.. WELL. First I will make Finn come to Escher's keep and use a shovel OR frying pan to knock Finn out. Then I'll drag him inside a closet. Amanda will come up being like: omw where's my like amazing boyfriend? Blah blah blah! I LOoOove him!

Then I'll say dramatically: He left you... *dramatic pause* for Jeannie.

Then she will be mad the whole night and when Finn wakes up she will slap him. See? Perfect plan. Well, as long as it doesn't backfire.

So after a minute of thinking about what to pick I know what to choose. Let me just say that both shovel and frying pan were great but now the votes are in. I choose... *drum roll* ... a Shovel. For those of you Frying pan fans.. I must explain Why I chose the Shovel. You see, a shovel can be less obvious that you're about to hurt someone with it.. Does that make sense? let me ask you this.. would it be more suspicious with a frying pan OR a shovel? I pick frying pan. There's no need for one! Unless you're cooking. Then.. yeah you need one. So Hopefully my plan will work! Until next time! Eat pie! Sing a chicken song to a raccoon! And ALWAYS remember: Never give a duck a cookie. ( Poor feathers... Such a hyper duck..*shudders*) lol

~Jess 3

Dear Jess,

You're not being very smart this week. You keep leaving this out for people, like me, to hack. I could've been JEANNIE. But I'm not. So You got lucky. But to teach you a lesson. I must tell your viewers something. I told Finn about " MY BLOG!". He reads it and he's plotting revenge with the help of Maybeck. So Good luck Jess. I would also like to point out that YOU are weird. Hope you like the prank you're about to get in five minutes! LOVE YA SIS!( P.s. Your stupid shovel Idea will Fail. HAHAAHa...*cough*... Peace!)

3 Amanda


	8. Finn stupid Whitman

Hi. -_- So as you know, AMANDA my evill sister totally hacked my blog. And now because of her.. I got pranked TWICE. One: By Amanda. Two: by Maybeck and Finn. Oh btw, Finn, you are a stalker. Sorry just saying. DON'T FOLLOW MY BLOG UNLESS YOU WANT YOUR GIRLFRIEND TO GO FAR AWAY.

So the first prank was done by Amanda after she hacked my blog. She told Jeannie that I was the one who turned her hair pink. IT WASN'T ME!

The next prank was done my Maydork and Finn stupid Whitman. I will get them back. Maybe not today... Maybe not tomorrow.. but I will. I WILL. You are probably wondering what they did to me.. Well it's pretty bad. Lets just say I soo.. walked into it. Yeah.. Its painful to talk about it. Really. So much pain.

Moving on.

So today, besides the whole my-sister-and-two-of-the-keepers-are-evil-and-pranked-me thing, I had a Great day! Mrs. Nash seemed to be in a good mood so I left to go to school with a smile on my face. And at school, Zak talked to me! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH And this time it wasn't about Amanda! Okay, I lied. It WAS about her. But who cares? At least he talked to me! He so cool. He has amazing eyes that I've totally got lost in.. I even dreamed about it afterward. A regular perfect dream... When he smiles I can't help but want to faint. When he walks by me I can't help but stare and wonder if we are meant to be...

Wo. Am I rambling on about him? THAT's awkward. Forget everything I said.

Anyway, I got an A on my Algebra 1 test. I Had barely any Homework. Lunch was soo much fun. My friends were being so weird. If you have weird friends like mine... then you understand. lol Well, I must be off, but before I go may I say one thing... If there's anything you feel like is going to happen or you need to do in life.. go for it. Unless its something stupid, Just thought i mention that. :) Zak here I come! EEP!

~An over excited Jess.

HEY! This is Finn Whitman. ( Philby and Amanda helped me hack the blog.) I Would like to tell you what Maybeck and I did to Jess. Let's just say it was MANY things, but my personal favorite was when I handed her a pen and when she clicked it it shocked her. SOO funny. You should've seen the look on her face! Priceless. Haha Well.. Goodbye for now.( By the way, Jess, You won't get me back. ;D )

~Finn


	9. Jess is  busy at the moment

Hey! So this was a little hard to write.. I had a hard time coming up with pranks so I looked most of them up. Hope you enjoy! :D

Yo. So I bet you expecting Jess. But no, she's "busy" at the moment. So I, Finn Whitman, am writing her blog for her. ( HAHAHAHA) So since I am here writing I am going to tell you guys about what Maybeck and I did to Jess.

Remember how Amanda said she got her in trouble because she " dyed" Jeannie's hair pink? Well, That's where the story begins.

I was walking down my school hallway when I saw Amanda and Jeannie laughing. Yes. LAUGHING. So needless to say, I was scared before I even reached them. When I was talking to them the idea hit me. Literally, Jess can up behind me and hit me in the back of the head and said " Move."

That's when I knew to talk to Maybeck.

Now, on normal occasions I would never go to Maybeck for anything, but this was important. I needed to prank Jess. To get her back.. and for fun. You see, she never told you this but she said that I couldn't have " Fun". Which is soo not true. I can have fun! For those of you giving the computer screen a look intended for me.. I would advise to stop. *cough* Philby *cough*

As I was saying, I decided to talk to Maybeck and together we came up with the Plan. You see the Plan was where we would prank Jess THE WHOLE DAY. The pen shocker thing.. oh that was nothing compared to everything else.

First of was the morning. THAT was funny. You see I had Amanda put a plastic yet, realistic looking Spider in her cereal while she wasn't looking. Maybeck and I were watching from the window. She scooped up a spoonful of cereal and noticed something in it. She freaked out! Wide eyes and she screamed and knocked the bowl of cereal on her. Then she realized it was plastic. Boy, was she mad. Haha...

So she goes to get changed and she notices something on her bed. She sees something move and she freaks out. AGAIN.

It was a snake. But not a real one. A rubber one that Maybeck and I attached fishing wire to make it move when we pulled it. Sweet, right?  
So later on that day she goes to her locker, which Maybeck and I also messed with. She opened her locker to find a live rat in it. Yes, Maybeck has connections. He wasn't kidding. Who knew?

Then at lunch Amanda handed her an Oreo. She bit it then spit it out. Instead of the normal filling. It was toothpaste. Then Jess grabbed her can of soda to get the taste out of her mouth, and when she opened it, it sprayed all over her.

Classic.

Now afterschool, I glued down a coin on the sidewalk near her house. She went to pick it up but it was stuck there. After maybe a minute or two she stomped her foot in frustration and marched home.

Later on at dinner, Maybeck was taping outside window. She went to look was it was and saw a " zombie" outside. She screamed and ran to get Amanda. But when they came back Amanda told her she was just tired and she was just imagining things.

When we crossed over that night Maybeck and I confessed we did all those things. She was so mad, but everyone was laughing anyway. She was about to write something( probably ideas to get us back) when she said," Anyone have a pen?" I told her I did and gave her a pen. When she clicked it. She got shocked and threatened that she was going to kill me. I just smirked and ran out the door before she attempted to go through with my murder.

So there you have it! Hope you enjoyed! Oh and Jess.. HAHAHAHHHAHAHAHAH ;D See? I can have fun!

~Finn Whitman

OMG. IM GOING TO KILL YOU FINN. YOU ARE GOING TO GET IT. BEWARE. By the way... Just wait until my next blog. I have something planned. Muhaha.. hahhaha MUHAHHHAHAHA!

~ Love Jess.


	10. Payback muhahaha

Hello. This is JESS. And I have decided what my Revenge will be. Remember in the beginning of my Blog how Philby and I wrote a Play ( Musical once we figure out music.) About Finn and Amanda's love for each other? Well, I have some of it written and I'm sure EVERYONE... would _love_ to read it! Now keep in mind that every once in a while I will add more to the play. So keep reading to see what will happen to Finn and Amanda. I HOPE IT WON'T BE A TRADGEY. *cough* Ahem.. Anyway, Here is some payback. :D

The Awkward Cinderella Story. ( Muhahahahha )

NOTE: Meant to be corny. Again... This is just one part of it. Hehehe yes, Finn, more torture to come.

(Finn walks on stage and sits on a bench. He is a popular star that everyone likes. He is 15 and has brown hair and green eyes. He sees a girl walk by. She is pretty and has brown hair and blue eyes. Finn gets up to talk to her. )

Finn: Hey.  
Amanda: Um hello. ( not really paying attention. Keeps on walking)  
Finn: I .. ah.. saw you walking over..and just ..uhm.. wanted to say hi.  
Amanda:(Stops walking and turns to face him) Oh.. well Hi.  
Finn: Are you from around here?  
Amanda: Yup. You seem familiar... ( She obviously knows who he is.)  
Finn: Oh really?( laughs nervously) I'm known.. around here.  
Amanda: I'm Amanda. And you?( She smiles)  
Finn: Um. Finn.  
Amanda: I know.( She winks) I'd better go. See you around. ( she walks away leaving Finn confused yet happy.)

(At Amanda's house. Amanda and Jess, Who is Amanda's best friend. Jess is blonde.)

Jess: What took you so long? I came here before you. And I don't even _live_ here!  
Amanda: I.. ah.. met someone.  
Jess: Who was this someone?  
Amanda: His name is Finn.  
Jess: Wait.. _Finn... _WHITMAN? That nerd? The one everyone loves?  
Amanda: Wow.  
Jess: Did you get his number? What did he say? Did you faint?  
Amanda: No I didn't get his number. And he came up to me.( dreamily) He has really bright green eyes.  
Jess: Oooohh.. someone's in looove. Maybe it's fate that you two met.( laughs)  
Amanda: Fate? It's not like we'll ever see each other again.  
Jess: Sure... but was he at least nice?  
Amanda: Yes miss I-hate-his-guts... Sadly I probably won't see him in a long time.( She sighs)  
Jess: Or never. ( Sees the look on Amanda's face) Uhh... Wanna finish this report? ( changing the subject.)  
Amanda: Sure..

(Philby a red headed nerd is Finn's good friend. He sits waiting along with Finn's other friends. Willa, and Charlene.. Finn runs in.)

Philby: You're late.  
Finn: I know.. I got side tracked.  
Philby: Of course.. Maybeck Just went out to get his laptop.  
Finn: Oh.

(Maybeck walks in holding his laptop. He's annoying.)

Maybeck: So, Finn, who's the girl you met today?  
Finn: Amanda.. wait how do you know I met someone?  
Maybeck Someone took a picture and posted it online titled: Mystery Girl.

(Everyone starts Laughing.)

Finn: Can we please drop the subject?  
Willa: Aww come on, Finn. It's about time you've had a life. You're always busy. You need to find her.  
Charlene: Yeah! You should ask her to come with you to that Disney thing!  
Finn: Ahh.. no..I barley know her.  
Willa: Well, then get to know her.  
Finn: But-  
Willa: Find her. Disney calls you in ALL THE TIME. You practically live in the studios here.  
Finn: ( Sighs) I won't be able to find her.  
Philby: Five days before the party. Get a move on.  
Finn: ( groans) Fine.

(Finn walks in the park looking down at the ground. Amanda is coming other way is getting her papers neat. The two knock into in each other.)

Amanda: Ow.. Oh my papers! ( goes and get the papers)  
Finn: I'm so sorry let me help you!( helps her with picking up the papers)

(Amanda stands up along with Finn. The hands her the papers.)

Finn: Hi..again. Sorry for running into you.  
Amanda: It's Fine. I guess I'd better be going.  
Finn: Wait! I mean.. you wanna hang out? I know it's last minute but it could be fun.  
Amanda: ( Thinks about it.) Sure. I think you owe me a soda or something for messing up my papers.  
Finn: ( Smiles) Fair enough.

(Amanda is sitting at her house. The phone rings and she picks it up.)

Amanda: Hello? Oh hi Jess. ( pause.) WHAT? In a magazine? (Pause.) I'm sorry I didn't tell you. ( Pause.) He was sweet and kind. The nicest boy I ever met. ( Pause.) I don't know if I'll see him again. I hope so. ( Pause.) No! I don't love him! What? Our love isn't " Forbidden"! He did tell me he thought I was nice and we should hang out again but that doesn't mean were " in love"! ( Pause.) ( She sighs.) Okay. Talk to you Later. ( Hangs up the Phone.)

(Amanda pulls out a notebook and flips through it.)

Amanda: ( talking to herself) I need to find him again.

(In the studio. The five are there.)

Maybeck: Hey, Finn, You're in a magazine.

Willa: You didn't tell us you found her! Did you ask her to that Disney thing?

Finn: Umm.. no..

Charlene: WHAT? WHY NOT?

Finn: Umm..

Maybeck: You're scared.

Finn: AM NOT!

Willa: That's just childish, Finn.

Finn: ( about to argue but stops himself) Ok, So what do I do?

Maybeck: Well, I'm glad you're asking. You see-

Finn: I wasn't asking you.

Maybeck: ( not paying attention) You must find her. You did that, but then you were stupid to not get her number.

Finn: I never asked for your advice.

Philby: It's Maybeck.. He's going to keep rambling whether you like it or not.

Maybeck: Then you have to get the COURAGE to actually use that annoying voice of yours to TALK to her and ASK her out. This is something you lack.

Finn: Talking?  
Maybeck: No Courage to talk to a GIRL. How do expect for her to say yes to you if you can't understand simple things. You're as hopeless as Philby.

Philby: What?

Maybeck: My point. You saw how long it took for him to TALK to Willa.

Willa: Right here you know.

Charlene: Personally I think Maydork's Advice is lame. Just talk to her. And GET HER NUMBER.

Finn: Fine. ( Walks to the door but then turns to face them) You people annoy me.

Maybeck: Yeah well, you are annoying. Something we just have to live with.

(Finn exits.)

( lights fade)

(At Amanda's house. Jess and Her are sitting in Amanda's room.)

Jess: You are STUPID.

Amanda: Harsh.

Jess: It's True.

Amanda: You do realize that I have the power to call the cops saying you broke into my house, right?

Jess: Yes, but you won't do that because this is ME we're talking about.

Amanda: I invite you into my house-

Jess: Correction.. You're Parent's House. As you can see, you do not have the right to call it your house unless you are attempting to steal-

Amanda: The house? And I'm stupid? HA.

Jess: Okay, okay. Look, You were soo close-

Amanda: Is this about that guy. You are soo immature. It's just some person.

Jess: Not to you.

Amanda: I moved on.

Jess: LIES.

Amanda: It's true.

Jess: You just don't want to be Cinderella.

Amanda: No. I don't.

Jess: But he's like.. Your mystery prince! You wanna give that up?

Amanda: Well.. no...

Jess: Then it's settled.

Amanda: Wait.. What is?

Jess: We are going to find your prince charming! ( She gets up.) Well aren't you coming?( Motioning to the door)

Amanda: We have to do this now?

Jess: This could be your chance! He could be looking for you!

Amanda: Fine. But.. If we don't find him... I'm blaming you.

Jess: Agreed. but it will work. Because this is me we're talking about.

( Both exit.)

~ End of part 1~

MUHAHAHA Don't you love revenge? I do! Until next time... BYE!

~The amazing Jess

First of all wanna-be Amanda.( The person who reviewed.) I do not sound gay. And Jess.. I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! This is soo embarrassing! You make me look like an idiot! a love sick idiot! IT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT! I'll get you back. ~Finn.


	11. Random dreams

So this is a really short post.. but no need to worry.. Cuz I put another one up. But I must say on my blog that I had a crazy dream. It was one of those dreams where I woke up and thought: What the heck just happened? But it wasn't one of my _dreams_. It was a normal dream. It all started in a haunted place. It was like a school, I guess you would say. I walked outside and was reminded that I didn't have any family. I mean of course I have Amanda but that's all I got. It was just enough horrid reminder that my life is different from everyone else's. In my dream though I did have family. I had an Aunt.. only to find out she was very sick. Later on while I was said Zak come ups and he kisses me. Needless to say I was happy. Then I woke up.

After I went back to sleep I was hanging out with Zak and I saw my friends I haven't seen in a while. We were in this small little town that was covered with snow that looked like solid ice. Then ( my favorite part of the dream) Zak kissed me again.

So I was very happy when I woke up. Ever had one of those dreams that makes you want to smile forever? Then they day got even better. Well, kind of. let's just say.. I'm a chicken.

I was walking down the hallway when I saw him: Mr. Perfect. I got the courage and tapped him on the shoulder and said hi. And he said Hi back. Then I didn't know what to say so I walked away to my class before I could start rambling. Maybe he wondered where I went. Oh well. It's not like he wanted to say anything, but what if he did?AHHH

I really have no point to this blog post. You guys are the ones reading this. I'm telling you about my life. But now here's where I say.. If YOU, yes YOU, would like to know anything about me or the keepers. Click the button that says review. Review what you liked.. ( DON'T BE A CHERNABOG AND FLAME.) Say what YOU would like to know. Pick a topic! Anything reasonable and something I would know about! But if you don't, that's fine with me. I'm just glad you took the time to read this! Until my next post bye!

~Jess


	12. My thoughts on earthquakes

WARNING: IF YOU HATE EARTHQUACKES AND THEY FREAK YOU OUT.. Don't read this. .. Yeah.. I don't want you to panic or be paranoid.. so yeah..

So I was thinking the other day.. What rides would be the worst place to be in when an earthquake came. And I mean A small one obviously. I was looking at a Disneyland map online ( Long story.. it involved a bet with Maybeck. Let's just say.. I was wrong. There IS NOT a people mover in California. Used to be but not anymore.) As I was saying.. I was looking at the map and was wondering What ride would people not want to be in if there was an Earthquake. So I came up with this.

**WHICH RIDES WOULD SUCK TO BE IN IF THERE WAS A EARTHQUAKE.( I will rate from 1 to 10. One being: hey.. I don't think this is a big deal but what do I know? Ten being.. you know.. this isn't the best idea but there's no need to be freaking paranoid..)**

**SPACE MOUNTAIN: **Personally I Don't think you would really feel the earthquake.. so There's really nothing to fear. Rank: 3

**INDIANA JONES:** Well. I don't think you would feel the earthquake. I mean.. sure you're underground and everything is safe but the fact of the matter is that you are moving constantly that you would never know unless you get to the few parts of the ride that stops. Rank: 5

**SMALL WORLD:** Okay.. Seriously.. If I was in a boat and looking at creepy dolls and they started moving I would freak out. I would think they are coming alive! Earthquake or not. Rank: 10

**HAUNTED MANSION: **Well.. I'd say you MIGHT feel it.. I mean.. You're moving so.. I don't think you would feel it. Yeah.. Rank: 4

**BIG THUNDER:** You wouldn't feel it. You're moving too much. But that would be weird of the goat was shaking and was like: BBAaAaAaAaA! Rank: 2

**SPLASH MOUNTAIN: **Dude.. Like.. Just plain weird. I don't think anything will happen. Yeah.. Not much to say. Rank: 3

**PIRATES:** You're on a boat. My guess is that you would feel it... OR think the skeletons are coming alive. Either way... Rank: 8

So as you can see.. The worst it would get would be us thinking dolls were coming alive. This isn't suppose to freak anyone out.. I just thought it was funny. Until Next time... Bye! ( P.s. Finn.. I'm going to hurt you... )

~Jess


	13. Interview

**HI! Hope you are enjoying the blogs...Yup. Enjoy! P.s. some responses( you'll see what I mean) is actually what my friend said when I asked her... yup.. it's funny... ENJOY.**

Hello, this is a special blog post that has to do with interviews. Yes, that's right. I will be asking the Keepers questions and they will answer. And I posting them right here. Right now. Let's get started.

First Victim... I mean Person.. yeah..

Philby.

Me: So ,Philby, Why do you like being a keeper?  
Philby: uh, I don't really know... cuz if u think about it, there aren't many upsides.

Me: What's your least favorite color and why?

Philby: I don't want to say.

Me: Cuz its pink?

Philby: No! It's just if I say what my favorite color is.. Fangirls from everywhere will like that color.

Me: So in other words.. You don't know what you're favorite color is.

Philby: Yup.

Me: Name one time a Fan spotted you outside the Disney Parks

Philby: That one time. yeah. It was awkward. Cuz I was there. And she was obsessive. And wouldn't stop asking me about Finn. I think her name was Jeannie... I couldn't catch it though cuz she kept rambling about his eyes. something about they're so green she mistaken them for grass.

Me: HAHAHA I mean.. *ahem* interesting.

Philby: Yea. Interesting all right.  
Me: What's the worst prank Maybeck pulled on you?  
Philby: I can't remember.  
Me: Are you suuurrrree?  
Philby: There are too many... so many... ahhh.. pain..

Me: Why do you have a weird accent?  
Philby: It's not weird!

Me: Say" Would you like some biscuits?"

Philby: No!

Me: Please?  
Philby: I'm out of here.

_So that pretty much ended the interview with Philby. Oh well... On to Maybeck._

Me: What's your best prank that you've pulled on someone?

Maybeck: WELL... I've done many pranks that I can't even remember, like the one where I tricked Finn to go into it's a small world and lock him in there. THAT was funny. Then there was the one I did on you last week, you know the one where I got Amanda to dye your hair bright pink?

Me: The one you fail at, you mean because I LIKE the color.

Maybeck: Yeah, sure whatever. As I was saying, there was the prank I did on you. Then there was that prank I did to someone... I forgot who, though.. I did something with a balloon fill with paint. They opened the door and then Paint spilled all over them..

Me: THAT WAS YOU?

Maybeck: Oh crap...

Me: I'M. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU.

Maybeck: You.. You don't need to do that!

Me: I will.. kill you later. For now I have one more question.

Maybeck: Phheww. What is it?

Me: Should I hit you with a frying pan? Or Shovel?

Maybeck: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH

_And that ended THAT conversation. On to Willa._

Me: So I hear you know a secret... Wannna tell me?

Willa: Whhaa... what secret? The one about Finn and Amanda? I KNOW NOTHING!

Me: Know what?  
Willa: I doontt know about Them sneaking into in the park at night. I know don't anything about that!

Me: Omw.. THATS ROMANTIC!

Willa: I KNOW RIGHT!

Me: Sooo.. I heard about you and Philby...

Willa: You heard about the kiss?

Me: WHAT?

Willa: Nothing gotta go!

Me: AT LEAST TELL ME IF YOU LIKE HIS ACCENT!

_THAT Ended our conversation. Now onto Charlene._

Me: What's up with you and Maybeck?

Charlene: NOTHING. WHAT DID WILLA TELL YOU?

Me: She said nothing. Except for the whole Famanda thing.

Charlene: OO How ROMANTIC!

Me: RIGHT? So Do you hate any keepers?

Charlene: No. I don't hate Maybeck. I just want to slap him. He's SOO stupid sometimes.

Me: So you don't like him.

Charlene: You think... I LIKE HIM?

Me: Then what about Philby, Finn and you? EXPLAIN THAT.

Charlene: Uh..Uh...Uh... You think... something's going on?

Me: Not me. The blogs online.

Charlene: Don't you have blog?

Me: WHAT BLOG?

_BuStEd. You see.. No one knows that I'm questioning them for my online blog. HEHEHE.. on to my next victim.._

Me: Soooo I hear you've been having dreams about Finn in a boat.

Amanda: Wha- NO. I DO NOT.

Me: Then why in your sleep did you say: No Finn... why you getting out of the boat... Don't.. leave me..

Amanda:.. Well.. Least I DONT DREAM ABOUT MARRYING ZAK!

Me: OMYZAK! TAKE IT BBBAAACCK!

Amanda: ...

Me: Why you do like Finn?

Amanda: Uhhhhh

Me: AWW YOUR SPEECHLESS! CUTE!

Amanda: Wooow. You are weird.

Me: Shut up.

_Needless to say.. Amanda wouldn't say anymore. _

Me: How does it feel to be the most hated keeper by Maleficent?

Finn: What kind of question is that?

Me: O.m.w. ANYWAY... .girl asked me why your name is Finn. She said her friend didn't like you because your name.

Finn: My name?

Me: Yeah because your name reminded her of fish and she hates fish.

Finn: Are we done with the questions yet?

Me: NO. Now how do you feel about Famanda?

Finn: Famanda?

Me: Yeah! Famanda! You know, the name for you and AMANDA.

Finn: I think it's weird..

Me: What are your thoughts on all the fangirls stalking you?

Finn: Well... wait.. STALK?

Me: Uhh never mind. So, anyway, Do you like-

Finn: Amanda? Is it that obvious? I mean I know we're dating but-

Me: Calm down Romeo. You're not that pathetic.

Finn: ROMEO? That's BAD! You do realize the words " The tragedy of" Are in front of Romeo and Juliet, right?

Me: That's it. Look, lover boy. Calm dooowwn. I was just going to ask if you like -

Finn: Can I please go now? Because this is awkward.

Me: Then let me ask you one last question!

Finn: FINE.

Me: Why is your name stupid?

Finn: That's it. I'm out of here.

Me: But Lawrence Finnegan Whitman is just.. nerdy!

Finn: Goodbye ,Jess. I'll get you back later.

Me: ... Every time...

_Yeah... he left. UGH_

SO as you can see.. The keepers are totally weird. But I learned something. Maybeck can't be trusted, Finn is a Romeo, Amanda loooves Finn, Willa will blurt anything out, Charlene's turned violent, and Philby.. is just weird. Hope you enjoyed! And Hopefully Finn won't hack my blog again! :D

~Jess


	14. Angry Birds

**Hello! So almost at 40 reviews! Sweet! Thanks for the reviews. It brightens my day! Thanks to Aly_owl2 for some ideas.**

They say I have an obsession. Of course _they're_ crazy. I do not have an obsession. Even though I spend hours and hours playing the game doesn't mean I'm obsessed. And although I yell at the screen: DIE ! DIE! NO! YOU STUPID BIRDS! doesn't mean I've lost it. Yes, I bet you know what addicting game I'm talking about.  
Angry Birds.

In my defense I just recently discovered what a fun game it is. Go ahead call me crazy but it's fun. But Some people *cough* AMANDA *cough* And her stupid boyfriend Finn think I'm obsessed. Well I have to tell you two, that.. IT'S NOT MY FAULT. IT'S FUN! :D

For those of you reading, I hope you see the truth. I'm am perfectly FINE. Until next time.

~Jess.

Dear Jess,

I hacked your blog because of you're stupid interview.

HAHA.

Okay, look people , I'm Amanda. Her sister. She HAS A PROBLEM! Do you not see it? Take for instance yesterday. I was with Jess and Finn at the Frozen Marble. I said To Jess," Hey What do you want?"  
"I WANT this stupid pig to die already!"  
"Um... Jess? I think you should take a break from the game.", I said Reaching for her iPod, but she slapped my hand away.  
"One more level!"  
Finn looked at me." She has a serious problem. Remember what happened to Philby when he got that one thing? "What was it again?"  
" Um.. Some star/planet tracker?"  
"Yeah something like that. He was on it constantly. Poor Jess. She doesn't know what's happening to her."  
"You don't think the Ot's have something to do with this right?"  
" No. Ot's aren't _that_ smart."

" True. True."

As you can see, She has a problem. You shouldn't need any more proof than that. But luckily I found a way to get rid of her iPod. Muhahahahaha.

~Love Amanda ( And Finn since he agrees.)


	15. Payback Part Two MUHAHAHAHA

**Sorry if you read this. Some of of the lines didn't work. And My cuz just told me.. SO sry for the confusion. Some of the lines were being STUPID. Thank you for you're** **understanding. I hopefully fixed everything. **

So, Amanda and Finn. I think it's time for part two of the Revenge play. Do you deserve it? Yes. Am I happy and Laughing at you because of it? Yes. Will this ruin Finn's reputation? You bet. ENJOY. Also, If you have no idea what I'm talking about. Read my blog post number Ten titled as "Payback Muhahaha".

~Play part two~

( At the Frozen Marble. )

Amanda: This is POINTLESS.

Jess: No it's not! We are going to find your prince. No matter how weird he is.

Amanda: He's not weird!

Jess: Your point?

Amanda: _You're_ weird.

( They keep talking and Finn walks in.)

Amanda: ( whispers) Jess, look.

Jess: (whispers) Go talk to him.

Amanda: But-  
Jess: Go.

(Amanda gets up and walks up to Finn. She taps him on the shoulder. He turns around.)

Finn: Hi.

Amanda: Hi. I.. uh.. saw you and uh.. wanted to say.. hi.

Finn: Oh. Well.. actually.. I was looking for you and... was...wondering.. if I could get your number.  
Amanda: Really? ( Jess snickers in the background)  
Finn: Um yeah.

(Two stare at each other for a moment. Then Jess coughs to make them go back to the subject.)

Amanda: Um. Yeah.. the number..

( They exchange numbers. YEAH..)

Jess: uh.. Amanda. We have to go.  
Amanda: Oh yeah.. Um bye! I'll see you around!

Finn: Yeah( Jess and Amanda start walking away) I hope so.  
(The two exit)

( At the studio)  
All Four yell at Finn: YOU IDIOT!  
Willa: You didn't ask her to the Disney thing?

Finn: I...I..  
Maybeck: Really, Whitman? Like.. just wow. I thought you would never stoop to Philby's level!  
Philby: YEAH!.. wait.. WHAT?  
Willa: Finn... You're letting probably the best thing that ever happened to you go.

Finn: I barely know her.

Charlene: And its going to be that way if you don't TALK TO HER.

Finn: You people get on my nerves.

Willa: Don't change the subject! You're going to be the only one without a date! You're going to live ALONE and DIE.

Finn: Um. What?  
Maybeck: She means you're going to Die alone.

Philby: Which is kind of harsh but totally true.

Finn: What's the saying?.. There's always other fish in the sea.

Maybeck: So ironic you would say that since you're name is Finn. HAHAHA

Finn: ANYWAY... My point is that there's other girls.

( Willa Slaps Finn in the back of the head)

Finn: OW!  
Willa: YOU'RE SO STUPID! GIVE ME YOUR PHONE!

Finn: What? Why!  
Philby: Don't argue with Willa.  
Finn: Fine, ( Hands her the phone) but I don't see why this will accomplish anything.

Willa: ( She messes with the phone and then hands it back to Finn) There. You now have a date with Amanda tonight. You pick her up at 6.

Finn: WHAT?  
Maybeck: Nice one.( High fives Willa)  
Charlene: AWW! HOW ROMANTIC!

Philby: Well... What now? We solved Finn's problem.  
Finn: No. You didn't!  
Maybeck: How 'bout some ice cream?  
Finn: Really? What's wrong with you people?  
Charlene: I like ice cream.

Finn: Are you ignoring me?  
Willa: Oh! I love ice cream!

Finn: Yup. You people are ignoring me. ( Sighs)

(At Amanda's house. )

Jess: YOU ARE WHAT?  
Amanda: He asked me out.  
Jess: YAY! I KNEW ITTT!

Amada: You _are_ weird.  
Jess: But unfortunately you won't be able to go.

Amanda: What are you my MOM?  
Jess: No. But your Mother is going to say what I said.  
Amanda: Whaaa?  
Jess: Amanda. You poor lovesick girl. Of course I want you to go. But there is no way you are going to be able to go with your parents in the house.

Amanda: Good point. Unless..  
Jess: I make a plan! Okay.. so We can do this maybe the Romeo and Juliet way or-

Amanda: JESS! No. It's simple. I'll go to your house and tell him to pick me up there.

Jess: But.. I had fake blood and everything..

Amanda: You're so stupid.

Jess: But...

Amanda: Wow.  
Jess: So here's the real question. What are you going to wear?  
Amanda: What's wrong with what I have on?  
Jess: Nothing... Nothing at all. I'm just saying...  
Amanda: Fine. What do suggest oh great one?  
Jess: Muhahahahaha  
Amanda: oh great...

( Finn is waiting for Amanda. He hears a whisper from the bushes. He moves closer to the sound.)

Finn: uh.. Hello?  
Philby: Hey! What up?  
Finn: What are you doing here?

Philby: Well, to be honest... Maybeck wanted me to follow you and your girlfriend for his blog.  
Finn: First of all. She's not my girlfriend. And second, his BLOG?

Philby: Yeah Maybeck Is Cool. com

Finn: More like Maybeck Is LAME. com  
Philby: Haha. I agree.

Finn: Wait.. Why are you doing Maydork's dirty work?  
Philby: Blackmailing me. Not fun.

Finn: Wait. If he gets me on tape... He could blackmail me!  
Philby: As long as it isn't me. I'm good.  
Finn: Just wow. You need to get out of here. And before you say no. I'll make you a deal. I'll help you get back at Maybeck if you DON'T Video tape me or anything.

Philby: Ok.. I can live with that.

Finn: Now.. Go stalk Willa or something.

Philby: Why on earth would I stalk Willa?  
Finn: Because you're a nerd and have nothing better to do?

Philby: Maybe _I _should blackmail you.

Finn: OK. OK. Point taken. Do whatever you want. Just leave me alone for the next few hours, K?

Philby: Yeah. Ok. Good luck. You're going to need it.

Finn: I am?

Philby: Haha Yup.

( Philby Exits)

( Inside Jess's house.)

(Doorbell rings)

Jess: ( Yells) AMANDA LOCKHART! GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!

Amanda: YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!( offstage)

Jess: ( Mutters) That's it. ( Walks upstairs to Amanda and drags her downstairs) You are going on a date with the freak!  
Amanda: But.. I'm afraid! of..of... Fangirls!

Jess: What? Fangirls?

Amanda: Um.. YES! Because they'll kill me. Because I'm hanging out with Finn.

Jess: That's the stupidest thing you've said to me.  
Amanda: Well bye!

Jess: NO! NO! NO! You are going through with this!

Amanda: But I don't want to! What if he thinks I'm lame.. Like you-( Jess glares.) Like.. You're ... you're..textbook?

Jess: ( ignores) But he asked you out! SO You're going!

Amanda: But...

Jess: Go. Open the door.

Amanda: But..

Jess: Then I'll embarrass you.

Amanda: BYE!( goes to front door and opens it.)

Amanda: Oh Hi. Um you're here.

Finn: Yeah. Here I am.

Jess: WILL YOU TWO LEAVE ALREADY? SHESH.( Walks away.)

Amanda:(closes door and walks outside) Sorry about that. She can be a little..

Finn: Demanding?  
Amanda: I was going to say annoying, but okay.

Finn: Shall we get going?

Amanda: Yeah.. Before she decides and kills us both.

Finn: yeah. I agree.

(At the Frozen Marble)

( The two are talking.)

Amanda: ( sees Jess sitting at a table holding a newspaper over her face.) I can't believe her...

Finn: What? Who?

Amanda: My friend Jess. She wants this to go "well". Talk about pressure.

Finn: I know what you mean. My friends found out about you and decided to- ( Sees them at a table) ( Whispers) They're doing the same thing!Man, I bet Philby knew too.

Amanda: Ha-Ha.

Finn: Not funny. Ugh Charlene, Willa, and Maybeck really need to get a life. Wait.. Why is Maybeck here if he sent Philby to follow me?

Amanda: And I thought MY friends were weird.

Finn: It's for his stupid blog. Apparently Maybeck wants to blackmail me later in life.

Amanda: Maybeck has a blog?

Finn: Yeah. _And_ he wants to Blackmail me.

Amanda: Blackmail you? His blog can't be that popular. I never heard of it till just now.

Finn: You do realize if he blackmails me. You're blackmailed too.

Amanda: Man.. The one person I hang out with is causing me trouble.

Finn: It's not my fault!

Amanda: Really?

Finn: It's not!

Amanda: Let me guess. It's the million of Fangirls fault. Demanding to see what Finn Whitman is REALLY like.

Finn: I was just going to blame Maybeck.

Amanda: Hey isn't that Philby over there?

Finn: Are you kidding me? He's actually stalking Willa.

Amanda: Um. Wow. Apparently you are not the only one without a life.

Finn: Ha-ha. Very Funny. But I have a life.

Amanda: Whatever stops the tears.

Finn: ( Ignores)So now what do we do since we have stalkers?

Amanda: No clue. But seriously what's the big deal? It's like they-

Finn: Want us to have .. fun?

Amanda: Well, I guess they're right.

Finn: Well, If I don't ask you right now, I'll probably die.

Amanda: What? Explain.

Finn: Well, there's this Dance on Friday. Some Disney thing that I have to go to and I was wondering If You wanted to come with me.

Amanda: Sure. I'd love to. Wait.. let me guess. You're friends kept wanting you to ask me but you were too chicken.

Finn: That obvious, huh?

Amanda: Actually I was guessing.

Finn: Sure.

Amanda: Should we leave? I really don't feel like being stalked in an ice cream shop.

Finn: Yeah. Let's go. I think Maybeck is trying to ask a girl out. That's gonna fail badly. Don't want to watch him get rejected.

Amanda: Aww really? Blackmail.

Finn: Tempting, I will admit, but let's go.

Amanda: ( smiles) You're so weird.

Finn: ( Smiles)So I've been told.

~End of Part Two~

Now.. You are probably thinking that THAT was the end. But no. It is not. Muhahhaha. I still need to torture Finn and Amanda. Why? Because it's fun. Until next time. GOODBYE BLOG WORLD!  
~ Amanda and Finn's wonderful Friend Jess.


	16. Thoughts on Finnfangirls

**HEY! So great news. My friend loves Kingdom keepers like me so we created something for the ultimate KK fans! If you have a Facebook and have nothing better to do.. follow the character Jess AND Finn at Jess' Blog and Finn's fantastic blog! You Won't regret it! I'm in control of Jess blog and My friend is controlling Finn's fantastic blog. And Hopefully soon Aly_owl2 will join by making another character. ** Don't copy. All idea rights belong to my friend and I. We don't own KK** By the way if you're wondering which blog is the Jess blog it matches my profile picture on here. :D From there you can Find Finn's blog. :D ENJOY!**

I Am SOOOO Sick of FinnFans. They are the most annoying people EVER. Now I'll give everyone a chance but seriously.. Sometimes.. I CANT TAKE IT! You see yesterday I was following Finn and Amanda at a place that I'm not telling you about because.. yeah.. ANYWAYS I was hiding in a bush for my blog post( Finn and Amanda are _so_ not interesting BTW.) when these perky peppy girls come up to Finn. They looked about our age. One had blonde curly hair. The other had brown hair with blue streaks in it. That's all I could see from where I was standing. But they kind of sounded familiar.

" Hi, Finn!", the blonde girl says.

" OMW! I LOVE YOU!", says the other girl. Amanda did not look too happy at that comment.

" Um.. Thanks..?", Finn said.

"Well, we have to go now!", said Amanda trying to drag Finn away with her.

" Wait! We would LOVE an autograph!", said one. _What flirts_, I thought.

" Um.. I don't have a pen..", he said. And the brunette said, "That's okay! We have one!" She handed him a pen." Please sign this!" She held up a picture of Finn. I tried not to laugh. He reluctantly signed the pictures.

" Thank you sooo Much!", said the brunette.

" Um.. Yeah. I have to go now.", he said and Amanda looked relieved.

" Do you have to?", asked the blonde.  
"Yeah."

"Are you two dating?", asked the other girl.

"Yes we are. Now we have to go.", said Amanda pulling Finn by the arm.

"Is it true? That you cross over at night?", The two stopped. That's when I saw the two girls faces. They were people from my school. MEAN people. And to make matters worse. They had green eyes. UGH. So I did something stupid. I got out of the bush and said to the two," Oh my gosh! I can't believe you two are here! I see you met my friends!"

"Get away, loser." , said the Brunette.

"Yeah. You're that annoying little Fairlie.", said the blonde.

" Yeah. I am pretty annoying aren't I? I mean it's sooo not my fault I have powers-"

" P..Powers?"  
" Oh.. Did I not mention that? Oh. my. gosh. Yeah I do."  
"What kind of powers?"

"If you stick around. You might find out.", I smiled. And they gave each other a nervous look and ran away. I looked at Finn and Amanda who looked like they were in shock.

"Why are you stalking us?", Amanda asked. Go figure. I just saved them from getting kidnapped and she only cares about me "following" them.

"You're welcome!", I said.

" They were part of Greeny's team, weren't they?", Finn said.

" Yeah. And Now I probably put a bigger target on my back. Sure I get visions. But that's it. I think they might think I can do more." I sighed.

" Well, It could be worse." Amanda said.

" I guess. Have fun with your date. I was sooo not following you guys.." I laughed nervously and walked away.

So there you have it. Fangirls annoy me. This time they were with the OT's. Man. This place has issues. But here's something to think about. Finn has green eyes. Think about it. I hope nothing ever happens like that to him. I'll never hear the end of it from Amanda. She'll want to kick Maleficent's butt.

So again long story short. Finnfangirls are ANNOYING. TRUST ME. I live with one. No not Amanda! Well yeah.. But I meant Jeannie. Well. Until next time. Don't eat cold muffins. Or poisonous lollipops.

~ a trouble maker, Jess.

Yo. This is Amanda. I hacked her blog. AGAIN. I would just like to say that she was soo stalking us. And the fangirls are annoying. Why does Finn have to be popular? BLEH. Anyways.. Love ya, Jess!

~Amanda.

**Don't forget to like to Jess blog and Finn's Fantastic blog on Facebook!**


	17. My  confessions

Hello. Jess here. I must tell you something. "My" confessions in life.

1. I'm deathly afraid of unicorns. They scare me. I think they're horn will poke my eye out.

2. Lollipops scare me. I think they will bite off my head.

3. I'm in love with Zak.

4. I once thought pigs could really fly.

5. I once slipped on a banana in front of the whole cafeteria. It was so not funny.

6. I once thought Maybeck was cute.( I still do)

7. I got beat up by a raccoon before.

8. I have a fear of tigger coming to kill me in my sleep.

9. I have a fear of butterflies.

10. I was told elephants hate me.

11. I always wanted to be Ariel when I grew up.

12. When people aren't looking I start dancing like an idiot.

13. I played a prank on Amanda. Yes. I was the one that put the spider under your pillow.

14. I think pineapples want to hurt me.

15. I think Finn Whitman is the best person EVER!

LOVE, Jess.

FIRST OF ALL... THAT WAS FINN! I didn't write all that! IT WAS FINN! Stupid boys! I don't think Maybeck's cute! BLEH! FINN WHITMAN... IM GOING TO KILL YOU.

~A VERY ANNOYED JESS.

**Don't forget to Like Jess' blog and Finn's fantastic blog on Facebook!**


	18. Yesterday!

**( I'll try to make this authors note as short as possible) So I got this Maleficent shirt like last year for my birthday from Maxniss Everide. It was kind of a joke since along with Aly_owl2 and I she also enjoyed KK. The funny thing was is that In certain ways all three of us were like the KK characters. My personality is more like Finn.. Etc..Etc.. So of course I was more of the "death target" of the group. As the "death target" If I would try to slap like.. my friend at school. I would Of course MISS and hit the chair. See? It worked like that. So back to the shirt. I absolutely love the Maleficent shirt. It's one of my favorites. In fact. As I'm writing this I'm wearing it as we speak.(Also I got certain ideas for this blog from my friends.) So with this whole Idea I bring you the jess blog.**

Two things that involve yesterday!

Thing number one:

It's funny how sometimes you don't think of the obvious. Obviously we never thought of this. Obviously we didn't realize she was this popular. And _Obviously _we should've come to the conclusion a long time ago that no one really knows what happens when the park gates close.

Yesterday Amanda and I went into the Magic Kingdom. It was Finn's idea. You see, Finn couldn't go into the park because of the whole policy type thing he signed up with Disney. Blah Blah Blah... I don't really care to be honest. So he asked us to go to lost and found because he lost his Phone. Go figure.

On our way I saw this girl wearing a T-shirt that kind of frightened me. It was a black shirt with Maleficent on it. It said " Bad Girl Rules" Now, I knew they made Maleficent dolls and stuff but this was just plain creepy. I mean seriously. THINK ABOUT IT. I hate the Overtakers! Last thing I need to see is someone actually TEAMING UP WITH THEM without them knowing it. Fortunately she didn't have green eyes! YAY! Unless Maleficent changed the color. Um.. Let's not even go there. So long story short. I was freaking out. Don't buy stuff with the Overtakers on it! DON'T SUPORT THEIR CAUSE. (BTW we got Finn's phone back. Though it was awkward because some freakish fan girl came up to us and was like:" Is that Finn Whitman's PHONE? I'll buy it from you! HE'S MY FUTURE HUSBAND! " The funny thing was it that I told her Amanda was his girlfriend. She gave us the OMW-I-CANNOT-BELIEVE-YOU-Don't BELIVE-IN-THE-FINNFANGIRLS-CODE! BTW.. I'll tell you what the actually code is later. )

Topic number two:

Many of you know about the newest movie Cars 2. Personally I thought it was going to be a bust and it was just another excuse to make a Cars land. If I was right? I don't know. But I saw the Movie with Amanda yesterday ( After the whole weird.. fan girl incident) and I loved it waaaay better than the first. But one thing that annoyed me. They named one of the cars Finn. Now for Fangirls I bet you're thinking: HOW DARE THEY DISGRACE THE NAME FINN? Finn must hate that.. *tear*

Well, you are wrong. Just to bug me, he's like " I love it! Because I'm a car! " or "They sooo named it after me!" or " Yes! Beat that Philby! I'm British!" or my personal favorite "Maybeck's Jealous."

So, Finnfangirls, I'm sorry to tell you but you're favorite keeper is lame. YES. He's LAME. It's the truth. He's like.. one of those Disney freaks you just can't get rid of. ( Trust me. Maybeck tried.)

As you can see.. I have a lot of free time on my hands and these are the things I come up with. I get bored easily. Also.. I must tell you something IMPORTANT. It's fun to poke Finn. He gets sooo Annoyed. When I'm bored and have nothing better to do I'll just sit next to Finn and start poking him in the arm and say" Poke." every time I poke him. Hehehehe.. So here's a challenge for you Fangirls! If you poke him I will do absolutely nothing! Until next time!

~Jess

Evil.

-Finn.

**Also. Don't forget to Follow "Jess' blog" On Facebook! The profile pic will always be the same as my profile! LOL**


	19. The kk guide by some stalker fan

**HI! Sooooo sorry about not updating! I hope you enjoy this. Man school starts next week. BLEH. Hahaha I hope yall had a wonderful summer! Enjoy the chap!( Srry this is short)**

Ok. So I came across this thingy under Jeannie's bed yesterday. It was labeled: THE KK GUIDE! Author unknown. Weird Right? So I totally had to read it. Haha check it out!

**Villains: Chapter one**

When obsessed with Kingdom keepers you begin to come up with inside jokes and fears of the Overtakers. Take for instance E.Q.I.D. This stands for Evil Queen in disguise. See, what did I tell you?

Inside jokes.

Maleficent's Nickname is Mali. Oh! And Malibog! This is a combination of Maleficent and Chernabog. It is also the name of their freakish alien child.

_Ex: Malibog is about to hurt Finn. (n)_

Malibog also means Stupid.

_Ex: THAT MALIBOG OVERTAKER! (adj)_

Some Overtakers are stupid. They try to attack you maybe even follow you in the park. But of course that Rarely happens. But... Just in case here's what you do if you see or THINK you see and OT ( Overtaker).

1. Trust No One.  You have no idea who's on your side OR the OT's Side.

2. Find the Exit. Even before you came into a Disney Park you should know where the exits are. Meaning: If OT's come, you may need to escape as quickly as possible. To sum it all up.. Just run away. It will make life easier.

3. No Heroics. Don't try to Fight the OT's. They will CAPTURE YOU. Duh. I shouldn't even have to say this. Don't be like Finn Whitman.

4.Use Code Words. Use words like _Pineapple_ or _My foots stuck in a tree_ to signal when you're in trouble or are giving instructions. These things could mean: _Crap! A snake bit me_. Or _Go get the sword_. Or even: _My foots stuck in a freaking tree!_

5.(Optional) When Captured.  If you're stupid enough to even ignore number 3 like Finn then you got yourself captured. Let me just say: I TOLD YOU SO. Now you will have to wait to either escape or have someone rescue you. Bummer. ( PLEASE NOTE: This never happened to Finn... Yet.)

So now you know about the OT's. Sadly there's a lot out there that WILL kick your butt. Good luck! Don't get captured!

* * *

Okay my first thought was : How do they know ALL OF THIS? Do we have personal stalkers or something? I don't know. Anyways, Stay safe at Disney. DONT LET THE OT's GET YOU. Um yeah. NITE!

3 Jess


	20. I blame Philby for this fail

**Hey you guys! Im sorry the way this site made this scrunched together, but im having a hard time fixing it. Sorry this took so long!**

Before you all flip out, I must say I have a good reason for being gone for such a long time and I will get to the story, but first, IM BACK! THAT IS RIGHT! JESS IS BACK.  
See, Overtakers are stupid.  
Most of you know my little "background" for being an Overtaker. ( It was ,like, so not my fault) Anyway, Maleficent being her boring self and not coming up with new  
plans that actually work. She decided to try the whole "Jezebel" thing again. (She failed by the way) So, momentarily I was...er... under some spell, BUT FORGETTING ABOUT THAT, I was saved and stuff. By Zak Tamson (*wink*)  
On top of that, School is so annoying. I feel bad for those taking Chemistry. ( Unless you're a Philby and understand Math and stuff. ) High school is hard, people. But it is really fun, so for those of you dreading High school, Have fun with it! Best Four years( Three in some states! ) of your life!  
You probably don't want me talking about school. So I am going to tell you something weird. About Finn. (SHHH He's weird)  
See, as most of you know, Finn and Amanda are like in love and stuff and it's driving everyone nuts. So we decided to pull a little prank on them. We being Maybeck, Philby, and I. Willa and Charlene didn't want to help because of their love for " Famanda!" ... Awkward.  
I would LIKE to say the plan worked, but Finn knew something was up and Philby is a blabbermouth.  
The plan was simple. Crash Finn and Amanda's date. ( At Escher's keep) It was going to be harmless! Show up being like, Whoa why are you guys here? And ,like, embarrass them using a video camera! BUT. They kind of... locked Philby in a closet and left before Maybeck and I got up there. We found out a few seconds later that they DIDN'T actually leave and locked all three of us in Escher's keep with a Hidden Video camera watching our every move. Needless to say, we left Philby in the closet as punishment for backstabbing us. If he says anything different, he's lying.  
Yes, my life is so messed up.  
Until next time, Don't ever climb a tree knowing there's a risk of a squirrel trying to attack you. (*cough Maybeck*)  
~Jess


	21. Things you should know about Finn

I'm BACK! Sorry that I have been gone. It's Finn's fault. He was being mean to me. YES THAT'S RIGHT. FINN IS MEAN. He LOVES AMANDA!

MUHAHA I'M GOING TO EMBARRASS HIM.

Things you should know about Finn:

Finn hates Snakes.

Finn has a secret ( NOT REALLY SECRET) crush on Amanda.

Finn has a secret blanket. Sometimes it crosses over with him in the parks. He cuddles with it.

He loves Amanda.

Finn liked the movie Sleeping beauty when he was five. He watched it everyday.

Finn's favorite ride is Winnie the Pooh.

Finn is afraid of Monsters under his bed. (That's why he has his blanket.)

When Finn was five he wanted a pony.

Finn loves Amanda.

If Finn had to sacrifice a kingdom Keeper it would be Maybeck.

Finn is afraid of everything.

Finn has nightmares about snakes once a week.

Finn never had a girlfriend because he doesn't know how to talk to girls.

Finn wishes Amanda was his Girlfriend.

Finn owns five different pairs of Mickey ears. He wears them in his room.

Finn never liked bunnies.

Finn is a Disney nerd.

Finn like universal studios better than Disneyworld.

Finn is afraid of Ghosts.

Finn loves Amanda.

As you can see, Finn has a lot of secrets that no one knew about. Muhahaahahaha.

3 Jess.

Dear Jess,

These are lies. And why do you say I love Amanda like ten times! What the heck! I'll get you back. Until then, sleep with one eye open.

~Finn.

P.s. I hate you.


	22. Fake letter

**Whoa. So looking at reviews im like: Whoooa. To the fan out there who said you were quoting this story: Whoa. I am amazed. I didn't realize it was that cool to people except my cousin and my bff. Hahaha. Thank you for the reiviews! I was very happy today seeing them and have decided to write another chapter. **

GUESS WHAT GUYS! So, I was searching through Amanda's stuff and found a love letter. I don't know who wrote it but I know who it's written to! TO FINN!. BAHAHA.

Dear Finn,

I see you every day but you don't notice me stalking you in the hallway. I have decided to write you a Haiku about my feelings.

GREEN EYES THAT ARE YOURS.

PRETTY THEY ARE CUZ THEY'RE GREEN.

YOU ARE SO PRETTY.

I wrote it in caps for you because I can. UNTILL I STALK YOU IN THE HALL… Don't hang out with Amanda. She's annoying and she stupid. You better not like her or I'll make her disappear. BTW… TELL JESS I SAID HHHIIIIII. :D

Love,

YOUR BIGGEST FAN!

Is it just me or did that scream Jeannie? I thought so. Though I'm not sure why she wrote a hello to me. I guess Amanda owes me five bucks now since I bet her that Jeannie liked me more than her. It's fun being right. Which.. Why does Amanda have this letter if its from jean- oh yeah… she told Amanda.. Right. I get it. *awkward* Anyway, I have decided to not send the letter to Finn and make a new FAKE letter. He is my letter:

Dear Amazing Finn,

I like.. LOVE YOU. OMW. Like.. OMW. Like.. I love you so much! Like.. SOO MUCH. Why is your hair so flippy? I LOVE YOUR EYES. THEY ARE Amazing like your face. MEET ME AT THE PARK TONIGHT AT EIGHT. THE ANIMAL KINGDOM!

Love,

YOUR NEW GIRLFRIEND!

I hope you know I don't mean anything. I don't know why but I love messing with Finn. He's so easy to mess with.

Well I must go. Adios! Don't forget to watch the legend of Korra. Mako is cute. And Iroh the second. For those of you who hate the show or are confused: I am sorry. Lol

BYE!

~Jess


End file.
